Forum:Sekka - Dust Release
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. :A) Dust Release :B) Ice Release :C) Shikotsumyaku :D) Wood Release 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below. : Sekka was, prior to Ōnoki's death following the Fourth Shinobi World War, one of Ōnoki's numerous students. While the stubborn Tsuchikage would not easily relinquish his position, he made sure that he had a select few individuals that had the capacity to take upon the position in times of distress, or his imminent death. One of these four individuals was Sekka. Sekka was a woman who was born in the village to two high-standing Jōnin-level Shinobi, both of whom lost their lives in the Third Shinobi World War. As a result, she was adopted by , and therefore, grew up with and . While at the academy, Sekka would be noted to possess talent that was undeniably beyond the rest of her peers, being only rivaled by Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, respectively. While both of these individuals would go on to become the bodyguards to their Tsuchikage, and undeniably famous figures in the village, Ōnoki had a somewhat special role for Sekka. Sekka was noted to possess heightened control over her own chakra, and excelled in the use of shape transformation. For this reason, Sekka took upon the study of Dust Release, upon the insistence of Ōnoki. And these were the beginnings of her long, arduous training with the stubborn geezer. 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : Sekka will awaken the use of this Kekkei Tōta after approximately ten years of training. These ten years of training undergo numerous procedures. The first two years of training is solely dedicated to being capable of awakening the required nature transformations for this Kekkei Tōta. This involved numerous lessons in chakra control, as well as heavy training in the ability to convert chakra into another element. After this was successful, Ōnoki did a year of training in the methodology behind the use of the said elements in the Dust Release style. Earth and Wind Release, used in combination, allowed the user to create the thin geometric shape that stabilized the output of the internal, explosive chakra. This chakra is forged through the intense heat and energy output from the Fire Release nature. Finally, after this was achieved, Sekka had awoken the Kekkei Tōta. However, her first usages ended in numerous scars across the entirety of her body, which she hides. The next seven years of training were dedicated to mastering the control over the initial shape and projection of the Dust Release, at which Ōnoki allowed her to do her own training within the style to individualize her own use. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected kekkei genkai? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Much like the Canon series, she will primarily use the Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique. However, she will also have her own unique techniques and usage of the primary Dust Release technique as well. Firstly, the shape unique to Sekka is a sphere. The sphere subsequently results in a spherical explosion, as one can guess. This spherical explosion is used by Sekka in order to cover all possible angles and allow for the most effective use of her chakra supplies. Also, she will have access to extensions of the said technique, such as multiplying the explosive energy into multiple projectiles before their explosion among others. Any other questions about these techniques can be asked, and I will answer them. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 12:13, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 00:33, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications